I love you traduction
by Lizzie Merry
Summary: Que se passe-t-il si vous avez bu, que vous dites des choses que vous pourriez regretter par la suite et que Tony a entendu? (je suis nulle pour les résumés mais venez jeter un coup d'oeil si le coeur vous en dit!)


**Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Pas pour ce à quoi tu ressemble, juste pour qui tu es...**

Vous regardez un magazine, parce que vous vous ennuyez. Les autres agents sont occupés. « Wow, encore une interview du fameux Tony Stark. » Soupirez-vous en regardant l'énorme photo sur la double page. A ses côtés un belle femme blonde. Apparemment la journaliste pour le magazine.

« évidemment. Blonde, grande, maigre, magnifique, et sans cervelle... » grognez-vous. Oui, vous êtes jalouse. Cette femme était tellement près de lui pour quelques secondes. « Tu n'as aucune idée de comment il est sous ce masque brillant. » Vous secouez la tête. C'est évident que vous en pincez pour Tony, mais vous refusez de vous l'admettre et il est l'un de vos meilleurs amis. Vous ne pouvez pas risquer votre amitié au risque de tout perdre.

 _I like your smile_

 _(J'aime ton sourire)_

 _I like your vibe_

 _(J'aime ton aura)_

 _I like your style_

 _(J'aime ton style)_

 _But that's not why I love you_

 _(Mais ce n'est pas pourquoi je t'aime)_

 _And I, I like the way_

 _(Et moi, J'aime la façon)_

 _You're such a star_

 _(Que tu sois une star)_

 _But that's not why I love you_

 _(Mais ce n'est pas pourquoi je t'aime)_

En parlant du loup...

« Hey ! » Vous entendez une voix familière. Vous cachez le magazine sous la table le plus vite possible. Avec un sourire faux vous regardez Tony.

« Hey ! Quoi de neuf ? » Lui demandez-vous innocemment. Il lève les sourcils. Bien sûr Stark connaît votre visage impassible trop bien.

« T'es sûre que tu me cache rien ? Ta la tête de quelqu'un de coupable. » Il sourit vous faisant fondre comme du beurre au soleil. « Peut-être... » Répondez-vous effrontément. Tony porte son Tee-shirt des Black Sabbath, celui que vous aimez le plus qu'il porte. « Tu es beau aujourd'hui. » Dites-vous en retournant regarder la TV.

« Comme tous les jours. » Réplique-t-il, s'asseyant à côté de vous. « Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! ». Stark prend le magazine et le pose sur la table. « C'est ça ton petit secret ? Une interview avec le fameux Tony Stark ? » Vous rougissez contre votre gré. Il sourit comme sur la couverture. « évidemment, tu es mon idole préférée », vous essayez de plaisanter. Secrètement c'est une confession, mais il ne le sait pas.

 _Do you feel, do you feel me?_

 _(Est-ce que tu ressens, est-ce que tu me ressens_ _ma présence_ _?)_ _  
Do you feel what I feel, too?_

 _(Est-ce que tu ressens ce que je ressens aussi?)_ _  
Do you need, do you need me?_

 _(Est-ce que tu as besoin, est-ce que tu as besoin de moi ?_ _  
Do you need me?_

(E _st-ce que tu as besoin de moi?)_

Tony rit et pose ses bras autour de vos épaules. « Okay, alors tu es ma fan préférée ! » Vous roulez les yeux et enlevez ses bras. « Super ! Je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde ! », en imitant ses milliers de fan girls. Avant que puissiez le laisser seul il vous attrape la main.

Chaque fois que sa peau touche la votre votre cœur manque un battement. « Quoi, Stark ? » Vous faites semblant d'être ennuyée, mais ça rate un peu. Vous êtes sûre qu'il ne ressent pas la même chose. « Regarde la télé avec moi. Aucun n'a le temps. Clint est avec Natasha. Phil est toujours occupé. Et Bruce avait- ». Vous l'interrompez « S'il te plais, stop ! C'est bon je reste ! » et vous vous asseyez.

« Est-ce que tu te sens seul ? », vous voulez savoir et vous regardez ses yeux marron. Tony secoue la tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Je me sens jamais seul, (Nom) » Réplique-t-il avec un faux sourire. Vous connaissez aussi son visage impassible. « évidemment. Et pourquoi as-tu besoin... de ma présence ? » Vous êtes entêtez.

Il ne peut pas vous dire la vérité. Vous ne pourrait pas le croire, parce qu'il est le fameux Tony Stark, qui peut avoir toute les femmes de la Terre. Secrètement Tony veux une seule femme. « Huumm... C'est... Parce que... Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Je meurs de soif ! » Il bégaie et essaie de changer de sujet. Sans un autre mot il se lève.

 _You're so beautiful_

 _(Tu es tellement beau)_

 _But that's not why I love you_

 _(Mais ce n'est pas pourq_ _u_ _oi je t'aime)_

 _I'm not sure you know_

 _(Je ne suis pas sûre tu sais)_

 _That the reason I love you is you_

 _(La raison de t'aimer c'est toi)_

 _Being you_

 _(soit toi-même)_

 _Just you_

 _(Juste toi)_

 _Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_

 _(Oauis la raison de t'aimer est tout ce que nous avons aimer)_

 _And that's why I love yo_ _u_

 _(Et c'est pourquoi je t'aime)_

« Ne changes pas de sujet, Anthony Stark ! » Vous êtes la seule, à l'appeler par son nom entier quand vous êtes furieuse. Tony doit admettre qu'il aime voir votre tête comme ça. Il lève ses bras comme défense. « J'ai juste soif. Tu veux un verre ? » Son sourire dissimulé vous rend dingue.

« Non !... Je veux dire... Oui, je veux un verre et une réponse. » Vous bredouillez avec vos propres mots. Votre cerveau a arrêté de fonctionner au pire moment. Tony essaie de contenir son rire. C'est la raison pour laquelle il vous aime. Vous êtes juste vous. Pendant toutes ces années vous n'avez jamais voulu changer. Vous faites comme bon vous semble.

Depuis quelques mois il y a un sentiment qui évolue en vous. Ça ressemble à de l'amour, mais Tony ne veut pas détruire l'amitié entre vous et lui. « D'abord la boisson et après les réponses. » Il se tourne et ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Votre beauté le frappe comme un coup de poing en plein visage dès qu'il vous vois.

 _I like the way you misbehave_

 _(J'aime le fait que tu te comporte mal)_

 _When we get wasted_

 _(Quand nous avons perdu)_

 _But that's not why I love you_

 _(_ _Mais ce n'est pas pourquoi je t'aime_ _)_

 _And how you keep your cool_

 _(Et comment tu gardes ton calme)_

 _When I am complicated_

 _(Quand je suis compliquée)_

 _But that's not why I love you_

( _Mais ce n'est pas pourquoi je t'aime_ _)_

Un verre, deux verres, trois verres,... Beaucoup trop pour compter. « Je me rappelle pas la dernière fois qu'on a bu un verre ensemble. » Vous riez bêtement, et prenez une autre gorgée d'alcool. Tony prend la bouteille vide. « Je suis pas ivre. Juste un peu drôle. » Voilà ce qu'il répond.

« Oh... déjà vide ? » Se demande-t-il.

« Pas ivre ? Ta de la chance. Je complètement ivre... Et je vais dires des trucs... que je vais certainement... regretter demain. Je le sais. » Bafouillez-vous. Tony pose ses mains autour de vos épaules, vous attire vers lui et dit : « Tu peux rien me dire d'embarrassant après toutes ces années. » Tony n'a pas idée...

« Par exemple ce sentiment envers toi qui grandi dans mon cœur. Je ne l'avais pas. C'est pas bon... Pas bon » Vous ne pouvez plus vous arrêtez de parler, tandis que votre tête repose sur lui. Pendant une seconde vous vous endormez. Stark vous regarde avec des gros yeux. « Des sentiments envers moi ? Elle m'aime ? Je ne sais pas... Tony, reste cool. » Marmonne-t-il pour lui-même. Avec un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres Tony Prend vos cheveux et vous les mets derrière l'oreille.

« Tu es compliquée comme tous les jours et je reste cool comme tous les jours... Demain nous seront toujours amis et personne ne dira un mot à propos de ses sentiments. » Un vague de tristesse le submerge. C'est la triste vérité. Vous ne devrait pas être de son coté. Vous ne devrait être dans la lumière pour les paparazzi, parce que vous êtes trop bien pour une tell vie. Demain Tony aura ce triste visage derrière son masque. Tout sera redevenu comme avant...

 _Even though we didn't make it through_

 _(Même si nous l'avons pas fait)_

 _I am always here for you_

 _(Je serais toujours la pour toi)_

« Ma tête me fait mal. » Gémissez-vous pendant que vous vous asseyez. Vous êtes seule dans le salon. Pendant un instant vous ne vous rappelez plus de ce qui c'est passé la veille. Des flash-backs permette de vous remémorez les événements. Vos yeux s'élargissent. « Oh mon dieu... » Vous vous rappeller de tout. Même le fait que vous avez avoué votre amour...

« Monsieur Stark est dans sa chambres avec de vieilles photos, si vous le chercher mademoiselle. » Vous informe JARVIS. Ça sonne un peu sarcastique. « Merci... » Répondez-vous confuse. Cela vous semble une éternité jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez devant sa chambre. Vous avez peur de sa réaction. Le rejet est votre plus grand peur en ce moment.

« Tony ? » Dites-vous sans prendre la peine de toquer à la porte. Tony vous regarde d'un air surpris. « (Nom) ? Comment tu te sens ? » Il veut savoir il est inquiet. Vous haussez les épaules. « Ma tête me fait mal. Merci... On doit parler. » Stark sait exactement de quoi vous voulez parler. Au lieu de vous répondre il prend une vieille photo de vous deux. « Même si j'ai su que tu as quelque chose de spécial. Notre amitié était plus importante pour moi. » Explique Tony. Vous ne comprenez pas ce qu'il veut dire. « Peut-être, mais ça ne change pas la situation. Notre amitié ne peut redevenir la même après ma confession complètement ivre. » Répliquez-vous. « Vous êtes toujours si futé que vous ne comprenez ce que je veux dire ?! Dieu, (Nom) ! Ne fais pas en sorte que ce soit si compliqué ! » Siffle-t-il.

Ses bras s'enroule autour de votre taille. Tony vous rapproche de lui. Ses teux chocolat rencontre les votre. « Um... Peut-être que tu parle une autre langue. Tu pourrais juste dire ce que tu veux. » Plaisantez-vous. Il se frotte l'arrière de la tête et roule des yeux. « Même si tu es ennuyante en ce moment j'aime chaque détails à propos de toi. Je le répète. Je t'aime (Nom) » Tony admet finalement ses sentiments.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus vous écrasez vos lèvres contre les siennes. Les papillons dans votre estomac son fous. Le meilleur sentiment au monde entier. Le baiser est trop court. « J'ai tout enregistré, Monsieur Stark. » Dit JARVIS avant que Tony n'ait pu dire le moindre mot. « Je t'aime aussi... idiot » Un sourire satisfait sur votre visage vous lui embrassé le nez.

 _Notre amitié n'est plus la même désormais... C'est une relation maintenant..._

* * *

Et voilà le travail une nouvelle Trad de faite!

Merci à Nightwallkerin pour avoir accepté que je traduise!


End file.
